Wedding Stories
by Kristina Rose
Summary: One-shots in different character's POVs that show what they think of Bella's and Edward's coming wedding. Not everyone is bound to be happy. Can Bella and Edward convince everyone they are making the right decision? Or is the wedding going to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1: Rosalie's Objections

_**Rosalie**_

**I **sit on mine and Emmett's window seat, on one of the rare occasions I am home alone, flipping through Alice's wedding binder for Edward's and Bella's wedding. It is very well planned. Everything was done to make Bella seem like the most important person in the world. Not that she will care. I sigh and look out the widow. The backyard is set up with fifty, white chairs facing a small platform with a white canopy over it. It is beautiful and perfect. I just wish it wasn't going to happen.

I love Edward and I want him to be happy. But Bella has everything. She has humanity, beauty, charm, and brains she could be anything she wanted. Have anything she wanted. Get married to someone who would age with her and they could have children together. She could have the babies I couldn't. The life I couldn't have.

How could she throw it away? She has everything. I know why though, Edward. As much as I wished it wasn't so, she loves him with her whole heart. Just as I loves Emmett, as Esme loves Carlisle, and as Alice loves Jasper. I wouldn't ever tell her this though. Edward thinks me vain and he is correct, I am. But it doesn't mean I'm blind or heartless. I know how she cares for him. I truly do.

Even though it may be silly, I still do not care for her much. She has everything and is going to throw it away and I shall never forgive her for it. I want the best for her and an eternity as one of the damned is not what's best. I suppose I treat her as a sister because of this though. As an older sister who thinks she knows what is best for her little sister and tries her best to make her see that. I suppose I even love her. This doesn't change the fact that I believe she's making a mistake though.

Maybe I can still change her mind. Yes, I think maybe I can. I can tell her again just how high the price of being with Edward is. She loves him of course, but that doesn't mean that she is blind and that she doesn't want to have children and watch them grow under her love.

The door creaks from downstairs and I know it's Bella because only she would make that much noise. I know that now is my last chance to make her see the light. I run downstairs to her and she gasps in surprise. I chuckle as she questions me with her big, brown eyes. "Ummm is Alice here, Rosalie?"

"No, not yet she will be soon though. Come with me though I wish to talk to you for a moment." She stares at me as if I've lost my mind. She thinks I'm acting strangely. "Come on, Bella. I promise I won't bite," I tell her and after I do her eyes widen with shock. Poor Bella, it must be hard being around vampires all of the time. I walk up the stairs and go into mine and Emmett's room. I take a seat on the window seat and Bella does the same.

"I like yours and Emmett's room, Rosalie," Bella says, nervously. She hasn't been in here before, I had forgotten.

"Bella, please don't," I tell her hoping that I won't need to explain. As my words register she gives me a knowing look and I know further explanation won't be necessary.

"Rosalie, I have to. Please, listen to me for a moment would you trade Emmett for your humanity?" she asks me. How dare she ask me that? I can't believe it. The nerve of her. Bella gets up and walks to the door. Then I realize why I'm so angry with her for asking me this. It's because I wouldn't. I would rather be with Emmett than be human and have children with a man I didn't love. My answer would be different if I hadn't found Emmett, but I did. And I would never give him up.

"No, no I wouldn't," I tell her so quietly I'm not sure she heard. She looks back at me and with a sad smile and the tears in her eyes tell me everything. She heard what I said and exactly what I meant. I forgive her. I forgive her for choosing him over humanity.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now and I think it's finally the right time. Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" she asks me tears rolling down her cheeks. If I had any tears to cry I would.

"Yes, of course I will be a bridesmaid," I answer my voice thick with the emotion I rarely show.

"Thank you, Rose," Bella says walking out of my room pulling the door shut behind her to give me privacy. Lucky Edward, is all I can think before I break down in tearless sobs.


	2. Chapter 2: Angela's Wishes

_**Angela**_

**I** let out a sigh closing my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I had to get up and cook dinner for my little brothers. My mom and dad were going out to eat tonight. Usually I didn't mind watching them, but I was just getting to the first time Mr. Darcy proposed to Elizabeth, but oh well the book wasn't going anywhere. "Angie! Mail!" my mom called from the kitchen. I got up off my bed and jogged down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"I've got mail Mom?" I asked. It was unusual for me to get anything, but junk mail which my mom threw out for me. Anyone who wanted to talk to me just called or stopped by.

"Yeah it's on the table, it looks fancy. Your father is meeting me at the restaurant so I've gotta run. Thanks for looking after your little brothers for me. I just don't know what we're going to do when you go off to college. Oh well, bye honey," my mom said. She kissed me quickly on the forehead before leaving. I sat down at the kitchen table thinking about what she had said. I felt bad about leaving home. I loved my family a lot especially the twins, no matter how loud they got. Oh well. I looked on the table and saw the fancy white envelope my mom was talking about.

I grabbed it and looked at the return address. Even though I had only been there once I recognized it as the Cullens' address. It looked like a wedding invitation. Oh my God. Could it really be? I knew it had to be for either Alice and Jasper or Bella and Edward because those were the only Cullens I was close enough to to receive a wedding invitation from. Alice and Jasper just didn't seem close enough to be getting married though and they were so young, but then again so were Bella and Edward. Stop, I told myself. I didn't even know if it was an invitation for a wedding and here I was jumping to conclusions.

I opened the envelope and thin, flowery paper fell out when I tilted it.

_Mister Benjamin Cheney and Miss Angela Weber you are invited to attend the joyous occasion of Mister Edward Anthony Cullen Junior's and Miss Isabella Marie Swan's wedding._

_Date: August the thirteenth._

_Time: Five o'clock in the evening._

_Place: The Cullen residence. (Directions are enclosed.)_

_Please RSVP by July the twentieth at the number 1-625-879-0678._

Oh my. Bella and Edward were getting married. They're so young though, but they must know what they're doing. They do seem like they are very much in love and they're so close. I'm happy for them. I've got to call Ben later to tell him and after I do that I'll RSVP with Alice. First I've got to call Bella and congratulate her. No, I've got to offer her best wishes because you congratulate the groom not the bride.

I walked over to the house phone that was on the counter and dialed the number on the invite because I'm sure Bella will be with Alice and not at home. She does have a wedding to plan after all. Alice picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alice it's Angela. Can I talk to Bella?" I asked surprised she answered so soon.

"No problem Angela. Do you mind if I put you on speaker though because Edward and Bella are both here and I'm sure you called to congratulate them?" Alice asked in her musical voice. Wow, how did she know why I called?

"That's fine Alice," I told her.

"Hi, Angela it's Bella. What's up?"

"Hi, Bella I just called to wish you best wishes on your wedding and to congratulate Edward. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Edward and Bella answered at the same time. Causing them, Alice, and I to burst out laughing.

"Angela! When's dinner gonna be I'm real hungry!" one of the twins shouted. I had forgotten about dinner for a minute.

"I'll start it in a sec I'm on the phone boys," I yelled back.

"'Kay, Ang!" they both yelled back at the same time.

"I have to go, but remember I owe you Bella. You helped me with my graduation announcements with no complaints, I'm your personal slave if you need any help on wedding plans. Don't be afraid to ask!" I told her. I was more than willing to help especially since she did those awful announcements with me.

"Will do, but you don't owe me anything, Ang. Bye," Bella said. Alice and Edward also said good-bye.

"Bye guys, talk to you latter!" I hung up and walked over to the freezer and took out the frozen chicken nuggets my brothers loved. While I got dinner ready I daydreamed about what mine and Ben's wedding would be like. I laughed. Maybe after college.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice's Gifts

_**Alice**_

"**Hold** still," I told a squirming Bella. We were in my room doing the final fitting for Bella's wedding dress. With my visions I could tell the dress would fit well, but I had to do fittings to make sure it fit perfectly. Bella thought I should accept good. If I heard the saying nothing is perfect one more time I was going to die of laughter.

"I can't Alice, I'm so nervous. I'm getting married in two weeks!" she practically shouted. I knew exactly when she was getting married, I had planned the entire wedding. With little help. I loved doing it though. Bella's and Edward's wedding was incredibly important to me. I had spent almost every hour of the day the last few weeks on their wedding plans. The only time I stopped was when Jasper pulled me away from it saying that I needed a break. He knew that this was important to me though so he didn't stop me often. He has also been very helpful to me, always there for me when I need someone to pick up something or accompany me somewhere.

"I know Bella, but making me stick you with a pin probably isn't the best idea in this house or in that dress," I said. Her face dropped and I saw traces of guilt. I sighed. She felt guilty over the silliest of things.

"Bella, it was a joke please calm down."

"I know, I know, Alice, but it's just a lot," she said struggling to find the words to tell me how she felt without telling me too much. Little did she know that I knew all about her three part plan. Part one, marriage, part two, sex, and part three, vampirism. I knew that she wanted to keep part two a secret, but she should know that there are no secrets from me in this house. I knew that the combined force of these three things was making her crazy with apprehension, but if she didn't stop worrying she was going to miss out on enjoying her wedding day and her first time. I had to do something to make her stop worrying so much. She always saying she disliked shopping even though I knew she liked it, at least a little. What would she want to do?

While I finished up making the adjustments on the dress I thought about everything Bella liked. I had to think of something. This wedding meant so much to Edward after all those years of loneliness. And Bella too, I can just imagine how shy and lonely she must have been too. "I'm done Bella. Go get dressed, but wear the new dress I got you, we're going somewhere."

"Okay, Alice. Where are we going? Oh and can we stop at a book shop along the way my compilation of Jane Austen novels completely fell apart when I was rereading _Emma_ last night?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise and sure when can get a new copy. I'll even get you a leather bound one so it doesn't fall apart as easily," I told her still thinking of places we could go.

"You don't have," she started.

"But I want to!" I cut her off. She was so silly about money sometimes. I glanced at her to make sure she was getting changed. Oh my gosh. The perfect idea occurred to me and just as I thought of it a vision flashed in my mind. Bella and I were boarding a flight to London. Of course she has always dreamed of going to London and Jane Austen is English and they sell her books there, so where better to go? I just had to make a few calls and pack some of her things.

"Bella excuse me for a moment I have a quick errand to run. Esme is here if you need anything. I'll be right back, I promise," I told her and was out of the house before she could answer. Once I arrived at her house in my yellow Porsche I ran up to the door. I knocked and Charlie answered.

"Hello, Charlie. Is it okay if Bella spends a few nights with me so she can assist with wedding plans?" I asked.

"No problem, hon. You're here meaning you need some of Bella's stuff, so go right upstairs," Charlie told me as I walked in. He shut the door after staring longingly at my car for a minute. I ran upstairs and grabbed her passport, pajamas, toothbrush, and a few other needed items. I called Jasper using my cell phone and told him that he and Edward would have to cut their hunting trip short. I explained my plan and told him to run home to grab his and Edward's stuff while Edward went to the airport to make flight plans for Jasper and himself. After that I called the airport to book a flight for Bella and I. Then I called a London hotel to book two hotel rooms and dinner reservations at a very nice restaurant that you usually had to get reservations at a month in advance. I ran downstairs and said good-bye to Charlie before driving home.

Once I got home I ran inside and whispered my plans to Esme who was sitting next to Bella on the couch. She smiled and nodded. "Come on Bella," I said running upstairs. I quickly packed my stuff. Just as I was zipping my bag Bella came in.

"Jeez Alice," she said rolling her eyes. I laughed and apologized.

"Come on I'm going to do your hair and make-up," I told her grabbing her hand and pulling her into my bathroom. She sat down on the stool while I gathered what I needed. I put simple make-up on her so she wouldn't complain too much. Then, I curled her hair into spirals.

"Wow, Alice. You really dressed me up a lot," she said noticing how fancy of a dress I had told her to wear and how well I did her hair. I laughed and told her I'd be right back. I put on my new black dress and heels that I had gotten when I shopped for mine and Rosalie's bridesmaids dresses. I had also gotten the dress Bella was wearing then, except that hers was Edward's favorite color blue on her.

"Let's go," I said walking into the bathroom again. I grabbed our bags from my room and Bella and I waved good bye to Esme as we walked out of the house. I drove to the airport with Bella asking me the whole way where we were going. When I parked at the airport she looked absolutely stunned.

"Alice?"

"No more questions!" I said laughing as I grabbed her hand and led her into the airport. We walked to the ticket pick up area and I got our tickets. I looked in my purse and pulled out both of our passports and driver's licenses. I handed her hers and she stared at me with questions in her eyes. I smiled as we went through security and handed the woman working at the terminal our boarding passes and tickets. Bella didn't say anything until we boarded the plan and sat down in first class.

"Alice?" she asked again and I laughed.

"What did I say about questions?" I asked giggling. She scowled and I handed her her beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights_. She read for a until the fight attendant mentioned our destination in her speech. Bella gawked at me, but I smiled and shook my head. She frowned and continued reading. I knew she was hoping we weren't staying in London long because she would miss Edward, but I could also see her joy in getting to go to London.

She read most of the flight. We did talk a little though, but she didn't ask any more questions. I was glad. This was going to be the best engagement present ever. Once we landed she looked at me and I could tell she was about to ask me a question, but I smiled and shook my head. We got up and walked off the plane. Once we got to the lobby I caught sight of Jasper and Edward waiting for us. They got up and walked over to us. When Bella saw Edward she ran up to him and threw herself in his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. Jasper walked over to me and grabbed my hand and smiled at me, in his free hand was a book that I didn't recognize as his and his bag. We walked over to Bella and Edward who were now standing holding hands and talking quietly.

She let go of his hand ran over to me, nearly tripping in her heels as she did. I laughed as she gave me a hug and I dropped Jasper's hand. Jasper smiled and handed her the book. It was a leather bound copy of all of Jane Austen's novels. She smiled and lifted the front cover where a note was sticking out. I leaned over and read it.

_Dear The Future Mr. and Mrs. Masen,_

_Happy engagement! We hope you enjoy your presents, the trip to England, the dinner, hotel room, and of course book. _

_All of Our Love,_

_Jasper and Alice Whitlock _

I smiled at him, the book wasn't part of my plan. I had only mentioned she wanted a new copy. I hadn't even seen it coming because I was so distracted on the plane. Bella smiled at Jasper with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and his and Edward's eyes widened with shock She knew he wouldn't do anything and she was right he relaxed and hugged her back. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you both so much!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No problem, Bella," I told her smiling. She walked up to Edward who grabbed her hand. He looked at us and smiled. They walked away talking and I turned to face Jasper. I gave him a quick kiss. "That was unbelievably sweet, Jasper," I said smiling. He gave me hug and shrugged his shoulders. I was glad we helped Bella loose some of her anxiety. It was the best present we could give her to show our appreciation for making our brother not the lone man out.


	4. Chapter 4: Emmett's Ideas

_**Emmett **_

**Bella** and Edward were sitting on the couch across from where I sat on the recliner watching TV. They were talking quietly and Bella was giggling. I smiled shaking my head. She was something else. I still couldn't believe they were getting married in a half a week.

Now that Rose had decided that Bella's and Edward's wedding was okay with her she was determined to get them the "perfect" wedding present. I knew that she wanted to outshine Alice and Jasper. But how that hell were we going to do that? Alice was a psychic who could "see" the perfect gift and Jasper knew exactly what they felt about certain things. Cheaters. I wouldn't mind so much except that Rose said that I had to figure out what to get them.

I had no ideas. I mean what do you even get a vampire-to-be and a vampire that are getting married? Jeez. Don't you give engaged couples a toaster or a salad spinner? What the hell would they do with either of those things? Edward can't eat unless he pukes it back up and neither can Bella soon.

Bella laughed loudly and I looked at her she was blushing as usual. I laughed. I loved seeing her blush it was hilarious. Hmmm maybe I should get her something to make her blush. What would make her blush that would be a good present that Edward would enjoy? Lingerie.

Perfect! I chuckled and Bella gawked at me. Edward stared at me looking at my thoughts. _Sorry, Edward, too late,_ I told him through my thoughts. He frowned at me and I laughed. "Rose! Come here, I have an idea!" I said knowing that she would hear. She appeared in front of me in less then a minute. I smiled at her. She was gorgeous and it still amazed me every time I saw her.

"Good job, Emmett. We can go now. I was just about to go for a drive anyway. I did some work to the convertible earlier and I wanted to test it on a longer trip," she told me. I nodded, got up, and grabbed her hand.

"Bye bye, Bella, Edward," I said laughing. We walked out ignoring Bella's and Edward's confused glances. Once Rose hit the main road she looked and me and I burst out laughing.

"What's your brilliant idea?" she asked playfully.

"Well when Bella blushed a few minutes ago I got the perfect gift idea," I told her.

"Yeah. What is it?" she asked getting on the highway that would take us to Seattle.

"Lingerie!" I laughed.

She smiled at shook her head at me. "Your right it is perfect. I bet Bella has none. Good job, Emmett, not even Alice would dare give her that," she said snickering. "You know what I'm really impressed. Hmm, oh! I know since we are going lingerie shopping I'll pick up some for me and I'll model it for you. How does that sound?" she asked in a scandalous voice, winking at me. _Good job, _I told myself.I thought of the perfect gift for Bella and Edward and I was going to get to see Rose model sexy lingerie.

"I think that sounds great!" I leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled and kissed me back. A few minutes later we arrived at a small shop that exclusively sold lingerie. It was fancy and probably expensive. Oh well, money wasn't a problem in our family, but I still thought about price because my family sure hadn't been rich when I was human. Rose and I got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Hello my name is Nichole. May I help you with anything today?" a blonde sales girl who was no where near as pretty as Rose asked as soon as we walked into the shop.

I smiled at her. "No, thank you miss. My husband and I can manage by ourselves if you please," Rosalie said slightly rudely. The girl blushed and walked quickly to the brunette girl working at the register and whispered about me to her. The brunette who's name tag read, Leslie, looked at Rose and rolled her eyes at Nichole and told her she was out of her league. I agreed. Rose rolled her eyes and walked around the store grabbing items in both her size and Bella's.

After a few minutes she walked over to the dressing rooms and waved me over. She went into the largest dressing room. I sat down on the bench in the room and watched her as she pulled the curtain closed and hung up her items on the hook. She pulled out the items that she had picked out for Bella and was about to show them to me when her cell phone started ringing. She handed me the stuff and pulled her cell out of her pocket. After looking at the number on the little screen she sighed and pressed the talk button while raising the phone to her ear. "Yes, Alice," she said exasperated.

"You and Emmett are soo bad!" Alice said. I could hear her clearly from here and I laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alice," Rosalie told her.

"Don't worry I'm out shopping with Jasper he won't hear any of this, I promise," Alice said giggling.

"Good. We have shopping to do as well so good bye, Alice."

"Oh, fine. Have fun Emmett! Bye bye," she said and I could hear the mischief in her voice as well as Jasper's laughter in the background. Rose rolled her eyes. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Rose grabbed the stuff for Bella from me.

"Which one do you think for Bella?" she asked me holding up three very sexy, short dress type things. One was green with a blue trim and another was light pink with roses around the low neckline. The last was deep red and silk with a gauzy see-through black robe type thing that was the same color black as the trim. It was very short and very low cut. I laughed. It was perfect. Her cheeks would match perfectly with it after she saw it.

"That one is perfect for her, Rose," I said laughing and pointing to the dress.

"That's what I thought," she said laughing as well.

She hung them back up. Then she pulled five other items of the hook. Rose spent the next few minutes putting them on and modeling them for me. I knew that if I could have blushed I would have. "I think I'll get them all," Rose said smiling after she got her clothes back on. I got up and kissed her deeply. She knew exactly how to make my day.

"I like that one for tonight," I told her pointing at the short, nearly see through white dress.

"Hmm. So do I," she said smiling mischievously. We left the dressing room and she hung up the two things we had decided against for Bella then she paid and Leslie looked shocked when she saw our credit card. I smiled as she thanked us for our purchases and told us to come back real soon.

As Rose drove us home I thought about how pissed Edward was going to act and how pleased he was going to look when we gave them our present on their wedding day. I also thought about how red Bella's cheeks were going to get. I laughed. This was the perfect present not even Alice's and Jasper's London trip topped this. I couldn't wait to give her this to show her just how much fun it was going to be being my little sister.


	5. Chapter 5: Carlisle's Thoughts

_**Carlisle**_

"**Come** in," I said as Edward knocked on the door to my study. I closed the medical file I was reviewing and looked up as my second eldest, yet youngest in many ways, child came in. He smiled weakly and sat down in front of my desk. He looked nervous which was to be expected with his and Bella's wedding fast approaching.

"Hey, Carli-, I mean dad I need some advice," Edward said smiling his crooked smile at me. I smiled at being called dad. I loved it when my children called me dad and I knew Esme loved being called mom as well. But we would never insist upon being called these names in case our children wanted to keep these names for thinking of their human parents.

"Sure, advice about what though, Edward?" I asked even though I knew it had something to do with his impending wedding.

"About Bella. Well Bella and me, really. Am I doing the right thing by her?" he asked weakly. Asking this hurt him. I knew that he wanted to be with Bella for eternity, but yet also wanted her to be happy and human.

"Son, this is yours and Bella's decision to make," I said and noting his fallen expression I decided, against my better judgment, to finally give my opinion on the upcoming changes in their lives. "I believe you and Bella truly love each other. This being said marriage is the plausible step for a couple to take. However, there are extenuating circumstances of course, but Bella is okay with being a vampire. Even Rosalie has given you two her blessing and that is quite a big deal." Edward's upset expression changed to confusion as I told him about Rose giving her blessing.

"Ah you haven't been told yet. Don't worry it just happened a few hours ago. You just got home after all," I told him and he knew from my expression that if he wanted the full story he would have to speak to either Bella or his sister.

"So you think we should get married then?" he asked. I frowned at how he could continuously misjudge the situation. He knew it would destroy him to leave Bella and he should know by now that it would destroy Bella as well.

"Edward would you really throw away yours and Bella's happiness over these doubts? Why would you want to make yourselves miserable?" I questioned him.

He frowned. "I don't want to be away from her for a single moment, but is it what's right for her? I have to know," he said seriously. I sighed. This continuous doubt of his and Bella's relationship was what made him younger then his brothers and sisters. Even though he knew that they both loved each other he could never forgive himself for agreeing to, in his opinion, damn her to an eternity in hell.

"Edward I believe you are, but listen to your heart, please," I told him hoping he would see what I was trying to tell him. He was quiet and thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked at me smiling his crooked smile.

"Your right," he told me quietly. I beamed at him. He finally understood what I had been trying to tell him all along. "Thank you, dad," Edward said getting up. He walked out of the room and shut the door. I heard Alice run up to him and ask him what flowers he preferred for the centerpieces at the reception. Before he could answer she shouted that she agreed and dashed away. I chuckled at my children. I was lucky to have them. I was also incredibly happy that my son had found someone who could make him happy in Bella. She was his angel as Esme was mine and I couldn't be happy to be gaining her as a daughter.


	6. Chapter 6: Esme's Traditions

_**Esme**_

**I **shook my head at my arguing daughters. They were being ridiculous; not that this was that unusual for them. "Bella! Come on! Don't be so silly, it looks gorgeous on you!" Alice told Bella. I looked at the tiara Bella had on and I had to agree it looked gorgeous, but it was too much for Bella. It had intricate, crisscrossed designs in the front that had diamonds incrusted in it every centimeter. I sighed at the same time Bella moaned.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I agree with you," I told Bella making her face light up. She knew that Edward had _insisted_ that I be here so Alice didn't go too overboard. Meaning that the final decisions were ultimately mine, though Alice didn't do anything too much, that often, she was honestly trying to make this Bella's dream wedding, not hers or Rose's. However, she also thought she knew better than Bella sometimes.

"Esme," Alice sighed, clearly upset that I had sided with Bella.

"Calm down the both of you. I have an idea that will be fun for all of us." I at least _hoped_ it would be fun for all three of us.

"Really, what?" Alice asked. Before I could answer she smiled and told me that my idea was perfect. Her visions really were quite handy sometimes.

"What did I miss?" Bella asked looking confused. _Poor Bella._ It really must be hard for her when Alice did that.

"Well I thought that we would honor a tradition I did at mine and Carlisle's wedding. Have you ever heard the saying something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe?" I asked knowing she probably had.

"I have and that does sound fun," she told me smiling. I could tell she was weary of the idea, but it would be good for her.

"You even already have something old Bella," Alice said.

"What?" she asked, oblivious.

"Your ring, of course. It was Edward's mother's remember?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I remember. I guess I just didn't think of that. But your right that is perfect for something old. What about the rest the borrowed, blue, and new?" she asked worried. Of course, Bella would take this dead seriously.

"First, you need something new, any ideas? Don't even think about it, Alice," I reprimanded my daughter. I could see her reaching her arm across her couch trying to grab the tiara Bella had discarded. Bella looked at Alice who now sat sitting with her hands folded in her lap. Bella stared at her for a moment before turning to me.

"Her wedding gown is new, Esme," Alice volunteered.

"Good idea, Alice," I complimented her. Bella's relief at not having to wear the tiara was almost tangible. I laughed gaining me odd glances from Bella and Alice. Alice raised her right eyebrow quizzically. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. Now on to something borrowed. Now this item is very important; it has to come from a happily married woman whom you love and respect and want to have in your live as a mentor or friend for the rest of your life," I told her seriously. I thought she would borrow something from Renee, she and Phil seemed happy.

"Rosalie come here, please!" Bella yelled even though Rose would have heard her if she hadn't. Did I miss something while I was thinking? Why did Bella need Rose? Rose appeared leaning against the doorway in seconds.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted you here so I could ask all three of you at once. Can I borrow something?" She wanted to borrow something from us? I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was being completely sincere in her request. Rose was surprised, but knew what she was talking about, hearing it from her room. Alice recovered first, of course.

"Oh I have the perfect thing!" she said running to her jewelry box. She pulled out a ring that I recognized immediately as the ring with the infinity symbol that Jasper had given her.

"Alice, I couldn't," Bella told her noticing the diamonds on the symbol. Alice smiled knowingly.

"Bella, the diamonds are the least important part. Jasper gave this to me our wedding night and it symbolizes the infinite amount of love between us. It's my most prized possession and I want yours and Edward's love to be as infinite as mine and Jasper's," Alice told her quietly. Bella looked shocked at Alice being so open about hers and Jasper's relationship. She nodded and took the ring from Alice. Alice smiled and gave her a kiss on the check as she slid the ring onto her finger. Bella knew how much this meant to Alice. Rose smiled and walked over to the couch across from me, where Bella and Alice were sitting.

"My turn?" she asked Alice. She nodded and Rose reached under her blouse and pulled out a necklace that had a ring on it, instead of a charm. The one she always wore, but very rarely had visible. She unfastened it and held it out.

"The day Emmett proposed to me he gave me this ring. An engagement ring represents the promise of forever and the circle of never ending love. Since I rarely get the opportunity to wear it I keep it on this," she said a bit sharply at the end, but the necklace meant the world to her and Bella could tell. Rose fastened the necklace around Bella's neck and left the ring out for the world to see. Bella smiled at her and she smiled back. All three of them turned to me and I smiled and got up. I went to mine and Carlisle's room leaving a promise of quick return behind me. I went to my jewelry box and took out my 'borrowed' item for Bella. I returned and they looked at me expectantly.

"Here you go, Bella," I told her handing over my prized possession. It was far less expensive and extravagant than Rose's and Alice's gifts, but I hoped she would like it just as much. She opened the box and took out my silver, sunflower hair pin that Carlisle had given me on our first date. "Carlisle gave it to me on our first date. He said I was his sun and flower and then gave me that," I said smiling at the memory. Bella pinned it in her hair and it glistened against her chocolate brown hair.

"I love all of these. Thank you so much. I promise I'll take good care of them and give them back as soon as the wedding's over," Bella said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up and kissed each of us on the cheek before sitting down again. " Something blue now right?" she asked wiping the tears from her face. Sweet Bella.

"Yes, something blue," I repeated.

"She could wear blue under her dress," Rose suggested with a wink. Alice laughed as Bella flushed red.

"Girls," I said.

"Sorry, Mom," Rose and Alice said at the same time. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"They do have a point though, sweetheart," I told Bella sweetly. "We could go shopping if you like."

"Okay," Bella mumbled, her blush fading.

"No need, Esme," Alice said reaching under her couch and pulling out a bag. She tossed it to Bella and she opened it and pulled out a crème corset with blue laces and trim. Bella looked horrified at the idea of wearing a corset.

"Alice," Bella started.

"Shhhh, Bella it won't hurt much, I promise. And I had it custom made for you because I know that Edward thinks you look best in blue and that fact might entice you into wearing a corset," Alice said calmly. Bella looked into her pleading eyes and mumbled fine. Alice hugged her and took the corset and put it back into the bag and its hiding place. Rose smiled and so did Alice.

"Well I suppose that covers everything," I said. Rose got up and left and Alice returned to looking over tiara ideas she had in the wedding binder. Bella got up and sat next to me on the loveseat.

"Thank you for this, Mom," she said laying her head against my shoulder I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anytime, sweetheart, you deserve it," I told her sincerely. Bella had already brightened all of our lives in ways she had yet to comprehend and I had a feeling she would continue to do so.


	7. Chapter 7: Mike's Annoyances

_**Mike**_

"**A**h man," I said to myself. I had just opened Bella's and Edward's wedding invite and I wasn't happy. She was marrying him! After everything we had been through together. Great just great! He had left her and I stayed friends with her even though she was zombie Bella. I had mad it perfectly clear that I was available.

But no, she was marrying that guy! Uggh, what was so great about _Edward Cullen_ anyways. He wasn't that good looking or anything. I was just as hot as him! Sure he was rich and smart, but what did that matter. I was a great catch.

He could have any girl in the school and he picks the one I want! What crap! It's so unfair! I wanted her, but no he got her. Some girls just didn't know what they were missing. _Ring, ring._ I took out my cell and opened it grateful for the distraction. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" Oh jeez. It was Jessica. She was the last person in the world I wanted to talk to. Well next to last. I didn't want to talk to Cullen either, that's for sure.

"Nothing really," I lied.

"That's good," she said in what she thought was a flirty voice. _Gag._

"Why is that good, Jess?" I asked her, trying to sound interested.

"Well, I don't know it just _is_, ya know." Oh God.

"No, sorry to say I don't," I responded blandly. I decided that the effort I had to use to sound interested wasn't worth it.

"Oh, okay, then. You seem upset what's the matter?"

"Bella and Edward are getting married," I told her deciding that lying wasn't worth it.

"They're what?" she shrieked. I guess she didn't get invited. I turned my head away for the phone and snickered.

"You didn't know? Huh, I figured you would of got invited."

"Well, well I'm sure I am I just haven't gotten my invite yet." Yeah right, keep dreaming.

"Well, I've gotta go Jess. I have to RSVP, ya know?" I was being cruel, but I couldn't help it. It was so funny.

"Yeah, bye," she snapped and hung up. Ouch, not. She was pissed. Well I might as well RSVP. It was worth going even just if it was to piss Jessica off. I dialed the number on the invite.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen. Are you calling to reserve for the wedding?" Alice asked. She sounded like a personal assistant.

"Ummm yeah I am, Alice. It's Mike Newton," I told her. Before she answered I heard a Bella talking to her distantly.

"I hope you didn't answer the phone like usual. People will get suspicious if you know that much about who's calling and why," Bella told Alice sarcastically. Huh? What was she talking about? Alice shushed her and I told her good-bye and hung up. Oh well it wasn't important. What was important was picturing Jessica's face as I told her about the wedding she wasn't attending.

"Ha ha."


	8. Chapter 8: Tanya's Disbeliefs

_**Tanya**_

**U**nbelievable, I thought as I looked at Isabella Swan for the first time. She was beautiful, but that wasn't what was unbelievable about her. What was was the fact that Rosalie stood behind her protectively with one hand resting on her shoulder. "You're early, Tanya," Rosalie commented, slightly rudely.

"I'm aware of that. I'm not here to cause any problems," I told her sincerely. Edward had turned me down years ago. Once a man turned me down I simply moved on to another. It wasn't that big of a deal. Of course, he was gorgeous. But looking at Rosalie reminded me that he didn't like blondes. Ha, his loss.

"Then why didn't you knock?" she snapped. Wow. I had defiantly not expected Rosalie to be treating Isabella like her baby sister.

"I wanted my arrival to be a surprise. I hadn't expected to find the two of you here alone. Trust me," I said.

"You seem surprised that I like Bella, Tanya."

"I am, but I suppose it's done of my business."

"Where is the rest of your family, Tanya?" Isabella asked. I smiled at her, she was trying to break the tension between Rosalie and I. Little did she know that Rosalie and I actually got along well. Most of the time.

"They'll be here latter," I told her. "I had left before them purposely. I wanted to see the newest Cullen first." She nodded. She seemed apprehensive about me for some reason. Odd. I wonder why….

I laughed gaining odd glances from Rosalie and Isabella. She was jealous of me. Someone had told her that I had expressed interest in Edward before. I had my guesses on who told on me too. Rosalie. "I can't believe you told her, Rosalie."

"It was an accident, to be quite honest," she told me. I didn't doubt that.

"What are you two talking about?" Bella questioned. Wow, she was oblivious.

"Tanya was remarking about how I told you that she threw herself at Edward," Rosalie explained without looking away from me. She was being ridiculous, like I would ruin my streak of not feeding humans because of Edward's lover. I looked at Isabella and I was amused to see that she was blushing bright red.

"Oh," Isabella sighed. I was about to comment when the whole Cullen family came in. They stayed in the entrance observing the protective way Rosalie was standing behind Isabella with awe and curiosity.

"Stop it you two, before you fight. Tanya, don't contradict me either. I saw Rosalie win," Alice said. Damn it. I always figured I could beat Rosalie in a fight.

"You two were going to fight. What's gotten into you two?" Carlisle demanded. He looked to Alice for an answer, but she nodded. She wasn't going to tell him. He then turned to Edward.

"No idea, they're refusing to think about whatever it is," he said. Rosalie and I apparently thought alike.

"I'll tell you, Carlisle," Rosalie announced. Oops, I was wrong. She just wanted to say for herself. "Tanya arrived in her usual fashion, unannounced and uninvited, and then had the audacity to question my relationship with Bella. Then, she laughed upon finding out why Bella was acting strangely around her."

"Rosalie, are you insinuating that I was going to do something to Edward's lover?" I asked. I knew calling her Edward's lover would maker her angry, but I didn't care. Rosalie tightened her grasp on Isabella's shoulder.

"I believe I was, Tanya," she snapped. That was it. I had had it with her. I wouldn't be able to fight her with all the Cullens' here, but I could say enough to make me satisfied. I glanced down at Isabella for a second to see how she was holding up. She looked terrified. Poor her, oh well. This was her sister's fault.

"So sorry that you feel I was a threat to _her_. I'll try not to intimidate your baby sister again, Rosalie," I spat. Rosalie looked taken aback. I had hit her weak spot. "I'm surprised at you I expected you and I to have the same opinion on her. Especially after what happened a few months back! I don't remember you being so sisterly to that home wrecker then. But hell maybe your just a bitch who likes to play other people and lead them on so you can get what you want out of them." Rosalie was mad as hell and I didn't blame her. I hit low and I knew that half of what I said wasn't true, but that wasn't important. And I knew that whatever friendship Rosalie and I had shared before was gone.

"At least I'm not a _whore_, Tanya. So who are you sharing a bed with now?" she yelled at me. I was shocked. I could not honestly believe she had just said that to me. I must have really hurt her with what I said.

"Stop fighting!" Emmett demanded. Rosalie glared at him and he added a please to his request. Poor Emmett, having to deal with her all the time. I was surprised with myself, though, I had always liked Rosalie. But she just seemed so different from the Rosalie I had known. I knew that I couldn't say anything too awful to her again though or she would rip my head off. And the Cullens may or may not stop her. After all we hadn't helped them fight the newborns. They owed me nothing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tanya," Edward said. It was the first time he had spoken to me and I was surprised.

"It's true, Edward," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders and I turned back to Rosalie. She was rolling her eyes and talking to Isabella in a hushed tone. She stopped talking as soon as she caught me looking at her. She was comforting her of all things. She was telling her that Edward would not leave her for me, ever. And that she wouldn't kill me if she disapproved. Isabella looked close to tears and nodded.

"Oops, looks like I almost made _someone_ cry," I announced rudely. I might as well end my life at the Cullens hands if they wanted me dead now. They were a stronger and larger family and they could wipe us out at any time. And I would die here in place of my family. Hopefully, Kate would convince everyone not to avenge my death. After all she was the voice of reason in our family.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, Tanya," Rosalie demanded.

"I can talk about her any way I want, Rosalie. You didn't have a problem talking bad about her a few months ago," I told her. "She is so annoying, always at our house, she makes life difficult. Sure Edward loves her, but why do I have to put up with her? I mean she makes life hell for Jasper, he can't stand the smell of her. But Alice insists that he spend time with her, at least at a distance. And Alice is the worst, treating her like her Barbie doll. Always doing her make-up or hair or taking her shopping. Then, Emmett even tells me to calm down that she makes Edward happy and that she isn't so bad. I love my brother, Tanya, but she isn't right for him, at all," I said, saying it exactly the way Rosalie had said it. I looked at Isabella to see how she was handling it, but all she did was smile at Rosalie. Unbelievable.

"You aren't mad at her for that!" I half shouted at her.

"No, I'm not. I know exactly how Rosalie felt about me. It takes some time to earn her trust and respect. I understand why she said that. The only thing I feel bad about is that I made life for Jasper hell. He's like no not like he _is_ my brother and I never wanted to cause him any pain or trouble," she told me. She was absolutely selfless. It was crazy. "Tanya, I know that our families have always been close and I would hate to ruin that so if you wish I'll stay out of your way. I trust Edward, contrary to what you believe. And I don't want to mess anything up for you. So please forgive my sister she was only trying to protect me." After saying this she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

"Edward, I approve. I'm very sorry Rosalie and I hope that you will accept my apology," I said. Then, I ran upstairs to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Isabella said. I did and then I shut the door and walked over to her and sat down next to her on the golden couch.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," I told her. She didn't deserve me being obnoxious to her.

"There's nothing to apologize for and please call me Bella."

"Here," I said pulling a box out of my pocket. "I got this for you in case I ended up liking you." She took the box and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with what humans thought represented vampires and werewolves on it: a full moon, a bat, fangs, a half human half wolf creature, a very Dracula like vampire, a cross, and a silver bullet. She took it out and looked at all of the little charms and then looked at me confused. "So you'll always remember what you used to think of when you though werewolf and vampire. Embrace everything you can remember from your humanity. It's more precious then you know. You're the only human that had a choice to become a vampire, make sure it's the right one. Somehow I know you have already made you decision, though. So hold out you right arm I'll put it on for you." She obliged and I fastened the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you, Tanya. This means a lot." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. She really was a sweet girl. As soon as I put my arms around her, though, all of the Cullens came in the room. We pulled apart and Bella wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Only you, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?" Esme asked her. She nodded and everyone relaxed.

"Well since I seem to be on the best terms with Bella at the moment I'll be sharing a room with her when I need to relax. Edward have a lovely time in the living room," I told him. Just to prove my point I got up and walked over to the huge golden bed and laid down.

"No way, Tanya!" Edward yelled. "That's unfair to Bella." We both looked at her and she burst out laughing.

"So Tanya, I have the feeling Edward didn't tell me the whole story of you throwing yourself at him as Rosalie puts it and nobody else will tell me so…," she said. Brilliant, Bella!

"I would _love_ to tell you, Bella. We could have hang on what's the human term for it…a sleepover. Except, I won't sleep. And Edward no boys invited, sorry." Everyone laughed except for Edward who looked horrified. This was going to be fun.

"Can we stay?" Alice asked.

"Yes you, Esme, and Rosalie, if she doesn't try to kill me, can stay," I told them. They all agreed and sat down near the couch and bed.

"But this is my room!" Edward said exasperated.

"No, it's our room. Please, Edward it would mean a lot to me," Bella said walking over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Nice work, Bella. He pulled away and let out a sigh of frustration. All the boys left and Bella returned to her seat on the couch.

"So, Tanya," she said.

"Well, we were all at my house in Alaska and I wanted to go hunting and I asked Edward to accompany me. He being the gentleman that he is agreed. We were taking a break when I told him that I was interested. He was shocked. It was hilarious. Lets just say that I said some things to try and persuade him, but they didn't work. Then, I kissed him on the cheek and went home. I figured he would change his mind, he didn't," I told her. "So what did he tell you?"

"That he doesn't like blondes, that he prefers brunettes and that's all. Well, he did say when I asked him about Rosalie that she was beautiful in her own way. So I assume he thinks the same about you," she said.

"You to talked about me like that!" Rosalie demanded.

"Yeah, when I found out that you were meant for him originally," she said.

"That's it he tells you too much. Edward get yourself up here _now_!" Rosalie shouted. This was going to be good. Bella was going to make my life more interesting, that's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9: Jessica's Magazines

_**Jessica**_

**I** flipped through _Seventeen_'s July issue, again, hoping for some tips on what to wear for Bella's and Edward's wedding. I was happy that I was invited. I got so nervous when everyone, but me had their invitations already, but Bella and Edward must have come to their sense and realized that I should be there. It wasn't that I really wanted to be there for them. It was the fact that basically everyone in Forks and even some from La Push were going to be there and I sure wasn't going to be the one person staying at home. Also, I had to admit that Alice could throw an amazing party. Which was a major bonus.

I sighed and threw the magazine down opting to look at _Elle Girl_ for a change. Nothing. Absolutely nothing helpful. I supposed that I would just have to drive to Seattle and have a look around. I had to find a gorgeous semi-formal dress. One that would blow all the boys away. Because after all weddings were a great place for new romance. Maybe there would even be some cute out of town boys there. Edward or one his hot older brothers must have had some guy friends in Alaska. And if they hung out with anyone half as gorgeous as them I would be happy. That thought pushed me to get a move on.

I grabbed my purse from my desk and jogged downstairs to ask my dad for money. I only had fifty and that wasn't going to cut it. When I reached his office door I knocked twice before entering.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?" dad asked glancing up from the papers he was reading intently. I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes innocently.

"I was just wondering if I could have some money, daddy? Pretty please?" I asked as nicely as I could manage. He sighed and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a few bills before returning the wallet to his pocket. I walked closer to him and he handed me four fifties and a twenty. Score! That was even easier than I thought it would be. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, but spend wisely that's all your getting for this wedding. That means you have to get your hair and make-up done with that money too," he said as I walked out the door. That was a minor setback, but no matter I would just spend carefully and if I really needed more I was sure he would give it to me. I smiled at him one last time before I closed the door. I ran outside and jumped into the driver's seat of my car. To Seattle, I thought as I turned on the radio. I changed stations until I got to a _Fall Out Boy_ song I liked.

On the drive to Seattle I contemplated what the wedding was going to be like. Probably expensive, that's for sure. Bella was going to have a gorgeous dress too and Edward was going to stare at her the whole time. I frowned and sighed. Oh well, there was no use being upset by it they seemed to really love each other a lot. Even though I knew this I wouldn't say it aloud, especially not to Lauren. After all Lauren would be angry and she was already upset enough that she was the like the one person not going to the wedding even thought she said she'd rather not go to some lame wedding. Especially not Isabella Swan's lame wedding. I laughed I knew and she knew that this wedding was going to be anything, but lame. Poor Lauren, but she kind of did bring it on herself. I snickered at the thought of Lauren's face when I told her about the wedding.

As I was pulling into the parking lot of the first store I was going to look at I decided that I had enough money to get Bella and Edward a nice gift. After all they had invited me.


End file.
